IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters 11
Ghostbusters 11 is the eleventh issue in an ongoing Ghostbusters comic book series by IDW Publishing. Also issued as a library binding book by Spotlight, retitled "Ghostbusters Volume Three: Haunted America, Part 3". Plot Continuing west on their cross-country caper, the Ghostbusters head from the mouth of the Mississippi to the Chihuahuan desert, and the city of Roswell. Ray's in heaven with the proliferation of ET attractions in the UFO capital of New Mexico, but will he have time to enjoy it while the ghosts of little green men attack? Haunted America, the Ghostbusters event of the summer, continues here! Spook Central article 4/13/12 Cast Haunted America Part Three Roswell Army Ghosts Egon Spengler Peter Venkman Ray Stantz Winston Zeddemore Special Agent Jim Savage Special Agent Melanie Ortiz Kylie Griffin Who Killed Laura Parr? Part Three Laura Parr Peter Venkman Phantom Truck Driver Equipment Haunted America Part Three Ghost Sniffer Electromagnetic Pulse Emitter P.K.E. Meter Kylie's P.K.E. Meter Ecto-1a Proton Pack Particle Thrower Trap Who Killed Laura Parr? Part Three Ecto-1a P.K.E. Meter Proton Pack Particle Thrower Slime Blower Phantom Big Rig Items Haunted America Part Three Portrait of Eleanor Twitty Portrait of G. Sedgewick Locations Haunted America Part Three Roswell Roswell Army Air Field UFO Museum Eden Valley Feeders Roswell Public Library Ray's Occult Books Roswell's Belda'r Cafe Who Killed Laura Parr? Part Three Devil's Bend Development On February 7, 2012, Tristan Jones tweeted a cover was done.TRexJones Tweet 2/7/12 On February 8, 2012, Tristan Jones tweeted the cover was approved and posted it online.TRexJones Tweet 2/8/12Tristan Jones deviantArt 2/8/12 On February 13, 2012, Tristan Jones confirmed the Vampiric Alien Ghost, The Creature, Ogre, the alien from "Space Case", and The Slug from the NOW Comics are on Cover B.Tristan Jones reply deviantArt 2/13/12Tristan Jones reply deviantArt 2/14/12 On April 12, 2012, Erik Burnham tweeted he has an idea for "a federal agent in #11 that will rub Egon the wrong way." erikburnham Tweet 4/12/12 On June 4, 2012, Tristan Jones posted a panel from "Who Killed Laura Parr?" Part Three.TRexJones Tweet 6/4/12 On June 12, 2012, Tristan Jones posted part of the same panel but now colored by Luis Delgado.Tristan Jones Facebook 6/12/12 Jones also hinted Dan Schoening may have slipped in a X-Files reference.Tristan Jones Facebook 6/12/12 On July 23, 2012, a preview of the cover, credits, and first seven pages was posted.MTV Geek! 7/23/12 On July 27, 2012, Luis Delgado posted unlettered versions of page 9 and a page of "Who Killed Laura Parr?" Part 3.Luis Delgado deviantArt #1 Issue #11 7/27/12Luis Delgado deviantArt #2 Issue #11 7/27/12 On July 31, 2013, Dan Schoening posted an entry on page one showing the process of creating the art of Haunted America. Dan Schoening deviantArt "Haunted America Pt3 Process" 7/31/13 Trivia *The Diamond Order Code is MAY120397 Pull List Comixology Ghostbusters #11 *Cover B **Slimer is chomping on the post card **The Vampiric Alien Ghost from "Spacebusters" is in the R **The Creature from "Ain't NASA-Sarily So" is in the O, W, and L **The ghost in the B.U.F.O. Facility in "Big Trouble With Little Slimer" is in the S **The Slug from NOW! Comics The Real Ghostbusters Volume 1, Issue #2 is in the E **The Tourist Alien from the Slimer! episode "Space Case" is in the last L *Page One **The 1947 incident at Roswell allegedly happened in July. **On the first panel is the alien space ship from the 1980s ABC television series "The Greatest American Hero," about a man given a suit by aliens that gives him super powers. **Two famous places related to alien visitations are seen, the UFO Museum and Eden Valley Feeders. **Will-o-the Wisps are mentioned again. The first mention was in the first Erik Burnham-written story, Ghostbusters: Infestation #1. **The three people accosted by the ghosts are from the movie "Evolution," directed by Ivan Reitman. They are Harry Block (portrayed by Orlando Jones), Wayne Grey (portrayed by Sean William Scott), and Dr. Reed (portrayed by Julianne Moore). *Page Two **Winston uses an Extreme Ghostbusters version of the P.K.E. Meter **The Silver Iodide Device from "The Man Who Never Reached Home" is on one of the blankets. **The Sub-etheric Multichannel Differential Analyzer from "The Grundel" is on one of the blankets. **Egon's Inflatable Raft (unactivated) from "Camping it Up" is on one of the blankets. **The B.U.F.O. Receptacle from "Big Trouble With Little Slimer" is on one of the blankets. **Egon's Quonset Hut (still in its case form) from "Camping It Up" is on one of the blankets. **Egon uses the Multifunction Device from "Sticky Business" to run scans. **Peter is playing with one of his favorite toys, the Ghost Sniffer. *Page Four **Jim Savage is visually based on Mulder from the "X-Files" franchise **An American flag appears in this issue as a pin on Savage's lapel. **Luis Delgado's 15 easter egg is on the back of the SUV. *Page Five **Peter mentions Walter Peck. **Winston is dressed up like his animated counterpart in the first part of "Night Game" **Peter is dressed like Carl Spackler (portrayed by Bill Murray) in the movie "Caddyshack" **Egon mentions the First Law of Thermodynamics. *Page 10 **"A galaxy far, far away" is part of the opening crawl in the Star Wars franchise. **In one of the rows is an example of Symmetrical Stacking seen in the first movie and Ghostbusters: The Video Game. **The pinned paper about a science symposium is headlined by Oswald Spengler and Egon Donsbach. The character Egon Spengler was named after them. Donsbach was a classmate of Harold Ramis at Senn High School. **The article Egon is looking at has the Roswell Army Air Field panel from page one, the Eden Feeders one as well, and the silhouette of Belda'r from Coneheads. **Fliers outside Ray's Occult references three episodes of The Real Ghostbusters ***"Adventures in Slime and Space" ***"Ain't NASA-Sarily So" ***"Guess What's Coming to Dinner" **Kylie is wearing the outfit her animated counterpart wore in the majority of the "Darkness at Noon" two parter. **Kylie refers to the aliens by the famous Little Green Men nickname **Ray refers to the Springheeled Jack and Black Dog from British lore **Near Kylie is the Portraits of Eleanor Twitty and G. Sedgewick. **In panel four, the book Kylie looks through and finds a passage about an entity camouflaging itself in local lore is visually based on the Book of Annoying Beings from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Short Stuff" *Page 11 **The Symmetrical Bookstacking is seen again. **The Stylized version of Azetlor is seen on the Bookworm poster **Vigo's entry in "Magicians, Martyrs And Madmen" seen in Ghostbusters II is on the computer screen **The Vampiric Alien Ghost from "Spacebusters" is on the blue card below the pay phone **To the right of Winston is Foul Grungie from "Guess What's Coming to Dinner" on the box. **The white sign posted warns of not drinking the tap water and references Infestation. **On the TV screen is a still of the Experimental Space Platform Galileo crew from "Ain't NASA-Sarily So" **The subtitle on the TV screen references Kirk's famous line from Star Trek 2: The Wrath of Khan. **1984 and 1989 appear on the shelf sign behind Ray. Both were the years both Ghostbusters movies released in theaters. *Page 12 **On the cabinet, "Dr. Nick Winters" references Nick Winters, one of the names taken by Nick The Lounge Singer, a famous SNL character portrayed by Bill Murray. Winters sang the infamous "Star Wars, nothing but Star Wars..." rendition of the original theme on the January 28, 1978 episode of SNL season three. **On the shelf, "Montauk" is a reference to the Montauk Project in Long Island, New York. Allegedly a continuation of the Philadelphia Experiment, Montauk was focused on psychological warfare and exotic research like time travel, telepathy, and alien contact. **On the shelf, "I-Beam" is a reference to long metal poles found at the Roswell crash site in 1947. The poles had mysterious symbols on them no one could translate. **To the right of Peter is the flag of Roswell. *Page 13 **A Terror Dog appears in Ecto-1a's window behind Peter. *Page 16 **One of the soldier ghosts appears to be visually based on Big Ben, a zombie soldier from the 1986 movie "House" *Page 19 **The Belda'r Cafe is a stand-in for the now defunct Cover-Up Cafe. The reveal was the 'Weather Balloon' part cut off by the bottom of the panel. **The cafe is named after Belda'r, a character portrayed by Dan Aykroyd in the Coneheads SNL sketches and movie. **Consume Mass Quantities is a quote of Belda'r. **The 3-eyed Happy Face is from the movie "Evolution" **Peter mentions the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. **At the bar is Paul Rudoff of Spook Central. **Next to Paul with his back turned is Calahan from "Big Trouble With Little Slimer" *Page 20 **The signs outside the cafe reference the toy Fearsome Flush and the episode "Ain't NASA-sarily So" **Agent Ortiz mentions the Las Vegas located in San Miguel County, New Mexico **The two men walking around outside the cafe are Ralph Hinkley, portrayed by William Katt, and Special Agent Bill Maxwell, portrayed by Robert Culp, from "The Greatest American Hero." *Page 22 **Peter exclaims he was a TV guy. He used to host "The World of the Psychic" *Page 26 **The Particle Thrower resembles the version seen on The Real Ghostbusters *The credits pages of Ghostbusters: Spectral Shenanigans Volume 1, reuses panel 4 of Issue #11 page 14. See also *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series References Gallery GhostbustersOngoingIssue11CoverA.jpg|Cover A GhostbustersIssue11OngoingCoverB.jpg|Cover B GhostbustersOngoingIssue11CoverRI.jpg|Cover RI GhostbustersOngoingIssue11CreditsPage.jpg|Credits Page GBVol3Part3ALibraryBindingBookBySpotlightSc01.png|Cover of library binding book re-issue by Spotlight Category:IDW Contents